The number and types of electronic devices available to the public has increased tremendously the past few years, and this increase shows no signs of abating. Devices such as portable computing devices, tablet, desktop, and all-in-one computers, cell, smart, and media phones, storage devices, portable media players, navigation systems, monitors and other devices have become ubiquitous.
These devices often receive power and share data using various cables. These cables may have connector inserts, or plugs, on each end. The connector inserts may plug into connector receptacles on electronic devices, thereby forming one or more conductive paths for signals and power.
In some instances, these connector inserts may be left in place for long periods of time. In other applications though, a cable may be disconnected from an electronic device on a regular basis. This repeated connection and disconnection may lead to wear and damage to the connector inserts and receptacles. For these reasons, it may be desirable to provide robust connector inserts and receptacles.
Also, a user's experience in connecting and disconnecting these cables may do a lot to inform the user's opinion of the device itself. Accordingly, it may be desirable to provide connectors that function well and provide an improved performance.
Thus, what is needed are connector inserts and receptacles that may be robust, easily manufactured, and improve connector performance.